


Searching for Wondrous Creatures

by zeitgeistic (faire_weather)



Series: Azoth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wanted to study some immortal jellyfish; Draco just wanted to fuck him underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Wondrous Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this jellyfish](http://www.nytimes.com/2012/12/02/magazine/can-a-jellyfish-unlock-the-secret-of-immortality.html?pagewanted=all), about whom Dr. Shin Kubota, a marine biologist, writes songs. Title from one of said songs.
> 
> Underwater sex, sexy sea anemones, unconventional use of Gillyweed, disregard for potential effects of sex in salt water (magic!)
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR for snippets, what I'm working on next, and to ask me anything :) [lol-zeitgeistic on Tumblr](http://lol-zeitgeistic.tumblr.com/)

Harry’d always wanted to see the Caribbean Sea. He was, at heart, a sea and sun sort of bloke. Draco was not, but he could get over it because they’d just spent a winter in Massachusetts, United States and Harry was well over the virtue of compromise.

They were in Venezuela now, floating a few kilometers east of Curacao. Draco was so tan that his hair was now lighter than his skin by several degrees and it looked absolutely hot as hell on him. 

It was actually hot as hell, Harry reflected. He would not admit to Draco that it was too hot for his British skin because then Draco would demand that they go to the Himalayas next to look into those allegedly immortal ‘beings,’ and Harry had had quite enough of snow after ten years at Hogwarts.

“Harry.”

“What,” said Harry, who was busy not looking at Draco being exceptionally fit and tan only a few feet away.

“Harry, let me check your Gillyweed, come on. I want to get back to shore before lunch.”

Harry huffed, but dutifully walked over, as best he could tethered with fifty feet of cable to a boat rocking on waves. He handed his pouch of Gillyweed over for inspection, and Draco checked it, as he always did. They’d both taken a sip of the Elixir this morning so, really, there wasn’t much that could happen to them if they inhaled water. He would probably end up on a deserted island too far from land to Apparate, actually…

Probably best to stay conscious then. Draco was satisfied with the Gillyweed, which was a laugh— _who was the Potions Master here?_ Harry often wondered. But Draco was protective and Harry well understood that.

“Good, still fresh,” Draco decided.

Of course it was still fresh. Harry’d preserved it himself. “Ready?” he said instead.

“Ready.” Draco took his own Gillyweed and shoved it in his mouth, grimacing around the thick, sludgy feeling. The taste was so salty that it always made Harry want to sick up, but it was better than a Bubble-head Charm, and much more reliable.

He swallowed his own, and they jumped in. 

Merlin, the water was perfect. Warm and swishy and better than even the Prefects’ Bath at Hogwarts. They should do this more often, when they weren’t on the hunt for immortal jellyfishes. Harry dove down, using his spare wand for extra light, even though the water was clear and it wasn’t very deep here. He’d learned to keep his normal one strapped in tight on these sorts of adventures after a close encounter with a hag who’d kept herself alive for sixteen-hundred years eating only goat kids.

Draco was already ahead of him, swimming off towards the seafloor just below where there was a collection of coral and anemones and, hopefully, some immortal jellyfish polyps to collect.

Harry swam after him. Draco stopped before the anemones, kicking out with his feet to stay in place as he studied the sand around them. It was a very nice view, Harry thought. Very nice indeed.

He made it to the anemones and reached out for Draco’s tether. 

_“See any?”_ Draco mouthed.

Harry shook his head. He swam over the anemones, really fucking hoping that the potion he’d made to counteract any stings from them worked. There was a clearing in the middle of them and he swam toward it, holding his wand out for better light. There they were—little jellyfish polyps, just waiting to sprout off and begin their own immortal little lives. 

Harry looped his tether around a jutting rock to keep from floating away. He unhooked his collection kit from his waist and gently scooped a little planula of jellies into his jar. He screwed the lid on, sealed it with a spell, and stuffed it in his kit. 

Something rubbed gently against his ankle. Harry yelped, though it came out more like a gurgle, and spun around in the water. There was a long, striped sea anemone reaching towards him, swaying in the slow slosh of the water. The feeling came again, this time as a dozen little fingers dragging sensually over his back and bottom. Harry arched his back and the tendrils obliged him by ghosting up and down his thighs. 

Another little swish from the anemones and Harry groaned. He was hard, which was embarrassing but not unusual. He felt another touched his shoulder and let his head fall to the side to make room, but instead of a soft ghostly touch of a sea anemone getting a bit fresh, he felt the unmistakable slide of Draco’s tongue along the place where his shoulder and neck met. 

Harry gasped, feeling water slosh through his lungs; fuck he loved water. It was so erotic, so sensual. It reminded him of fucking Draco in his apprentice rooms at Hogwarts. Draco’s hands came around Harry’s waist and he pulled their floating bodies together, pressing his erection against Harry’s bum.

Guh, he wished they were out of their swim trunks right now. 

As if Draco could read minds, Harry’s swim trunks were pushed down his thighs, and he felt Draco’s fingers rubbing along his cleft, teasing at his hole while his other hand came around to wrap around his cock. He rocked his hips, swaying in the water, unsure which way he wanted to push most. Draco’s fingers worked him open so slowly he thought he would die, or their Gillyweed would need a top-up at least.

Draco removed his fingers from Harry’s arse and Harry whined. The sound echoed strangely in the water, barely audible. But then they returned, coated in something slimy and Harry’s thighs trembled with need. He flexed his feet, tugging against the binding of his cable that kept them from floating to the surface. Draco rubbed the Gillyweed all around Harry’s hole, coating the rim with slippery stuff, and then tossed it away.

 _“Please,”_ Harry begged, though he wasn't sure Draco could hear him at all. 

It didn't matter; he pushed in anyway, sliding his cock all the way inside and bringing their bodies touching in one smooth stroke. Harry’s head fell back against Draco’s shoulder, and Draco turned, pressing their mouths together and kissing Harry deeply as he began to move. 

The water made his thrusts smoother and deeper than Harry was used to. Each rocking pump of his hips rubbed Draco’s cock against Harry’s prostate, sliding over it as slickly as the water moved around them. Harry felt another delicate touch against his ankles and shuddered. The sea anemones were reaching for his ankles again, brushing their soft tendrils against the arches of his feet, along his shins, a few tall enough to brush against his fingers. He pushed back against Draco, now shamelessly trying to take as much of Draco’s cock as he could. 

Draco’s hand was on Harry’s chest, pulling them flush together. He began mouthing at Harry’s jaw, down his neck. He nipped at the delicate skin there as he thrust with the rhythm of the water, tortuously slowly.

The anemones curled around his ankles. Harry whined. He couldn't take it anymore. He took his cock in hand and began jerking himself off, but he’d not even settled into a good rhythm before Draco was batting his hand away. Harry could’ve cried.

But then Draco replaced it with his own free hand, curling his fingers loosely around Harry’s shaft and barely wanking him. Every nerve in Harry’s body was soaked with sensation, he was trembling with the need to come. He wrapped his hand back around Draco’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, trying to tell Draco everything he couldn't say under water—that he was close, that he needed desperately to come right this minute, that he still loved him and would forever.

Draco’s thrusts started speeding up. Harry closed his hand around Draco’s, tightening his grip over Harry’s cock. They jerked him off together as Draco pounded into him from behind and the water swayed them against the sea anemones. 

Harry’s balls tightened and he knew he was close. He kissed Draco fiercely. Draco whined against his mouth and the vibration when his other senses were damped was so hot that pleasure shot through his body and he came, hard, clenching around Draco’s cock and accidentally jerking his tether free from the rock. 

Draco’s arm tightened around his chest and Harry felt the hot pulse of his come shooting inside him. Harry gasped for breath, taking in lungful after lungful of salt water. He opened his eyes; his come was floating before him, slowly dispersing with the ebb and flow of the ocean. They were floating upwards.

Even as he thought this, they broke the surface, sputtering and coughing with the shock of water and air mixing in their lungs. Harry coughed up the rest of the water from his lungs and blinked. 

His face reddened. 

“Hi,” he said. 

The local wizard who’d been kind enough to take them out here on his boat, was staring at them with an amused smirk. Harry glanced down. The water was, unfortunately, extremely clear. He could, in fact, see all the way to the bottom where they’d been harvesting the jellyfishes.

“Fuck,” Draco said, voice hoarse from coughing. “I hope he enjoyed the show.”

He tugged Harry’s swim trunks up and then his own before swimming over to the ladder and pulling himself onto the boat with unparalleled dignity. Face red—and not for lack of a Suntan Solution—Harry followed. He tried to exude some dignity of his own, but it was hard to do when one had just got off spectacularly while being fondled by sea creatures.

At least he’d got the bloody immortal jellyfishes.

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR for snippets, what I'm working on next, and to ask me anything :) [lol-zeitgeistic on Tumblr](http://lol-zeitgeistic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
